


Nowhere to Run

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, whammied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Rainbow Raider was experimenting with his powers. He used Mark Mardon and Hartley Rathaway as test subjects without their permission. He didn't even ask. They were whammied with lust. Mark and Hartley begin making out and before they could have sex they were interrupted. The two decided to go after Central's hero. After they used the flashlight they have a hard time catching the hero. Can they form a relationship or will the Flash manage to keep his distance?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mark Mardon/Hartley Rathaway, Mark Mardon/Hartley Rathaway
Kudos: 7





	Nowhere to Run

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

“Good morning Mark, Hartley.” Roy greeted as he walked up to them.

Mark and Hartley were watching T.V when Roy stood in front of the television. Both rolled their eyes. They didn’t really like their fellow meta but put up with him.

“Roy.” Mark greeted with a nod.

“Morning.” Hartley withheld his snarky comment.

Roy smirked and looked them both in the eye. He had been experimenting with his power and decided to use them as test subjects. His eyes turned pink. Both Hartley and Mark’s eyes changed pink for a moment before they returned to their original color. He walked away as the effects took place. He wanted to observe from a distance.

The two looked at each other for a few minutes. Mark grabbed Hartley and smashed their lips together. The younger male kissed him back enthusiastically. That gave Roy all the information he needed.

“So lust.” He commented before leaving the room.

Meanwhile Mark brought Hartley onto his lap. He broke out of the kiss. A string of saliva connected the two. The weather meta attached himself to Hartley’s neck. His one hand gripped the meta’s hip while the other went under the shirt and fondled his nipples.

“Ah!” Hartley moaned.

“OH MY GOD!” A woman screamed causing the two to part and look at the T.V. “The Flash just saved that little girl.”

“My baby!” Another woman screamed as she ran to the child. “Thank you Flash.”

The speedster smiled. “You’re welcome.” He flashed back to the fire and helped the firemen put it out.

“First you and then him.” Mark said.

“Good idea.” Hartley smirked.

“I thought so.” He replied smugly.

He claimed the other’s lips once more. His right hand tangled with brown hair and his left hand rested on Hartley’s lower back. Both were grinding against each other. They moaned into each other’s mouths. Mark ginned against the other’s mouth. He moved out of the kiss so that they could remove their shirts. The dark brown haired man moved his lips to Hartley’s neck. He sucked and bit at the skin. The younger meta squirmed on the older meta’s lap.

The hand that was tangled in Hartley’s hair moved back to his nipples. He pinched and rubbed them. He kept switching back and forth. The genius panted as he leaned into the hand.

“I’m going to wreck you.” Mark promised as the hand he had on the other’s back moved lower.

“Please do.” He squirmed.

“My eyes!” Lisa screamed. “Oh my God my eyes!”

This time the two didn’t stop. Mark’s hand was now in Hartley’s pants. He squeezed his ass. Her scream did catch the others attention. Roy ignored it. Len and Mick went to her. They weren’t pleased by what they saw.

“What the fuck do you assholes think your doing?” Len asked.

“Fucking.” Hartley answered bluntly.

“I can see that. I want to know why you aren’t doing that shit in your rooms?” He asked.

“Didn’t want to.” He replied as Mark began kissing down his neck.

“Don’t care. If you don’t stop I will ice you fuckers.” Len warned.

“Let’s go get the Flash.” The blue eyed meta whispered into the green eyed meta’s ear.

“Good idea.” He said.

“Yeah.”

The two separated and went upstairs. They left their shirts on the floor. They each changed their clothes. Both wore black leather pants. Mark wore a tight, form fighting black muscle shirt. Hartley wore a tight silver button up. They then left. Mick, Lisa, and Len were confused.

“What the fuck?” Lisa asked.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know.” Len answered.

“Didn’t know the two liked each other.” Mick commented. “Mark’s behavior is strange. While I know that Hartley like having sex in place he could get caught Mark hates that.”

He only knew because of the rules in place. They informed the rogues that they could use the safe houses they couldn’t have sex wherever. Not everyone wanted to see that shit and it was to be kept in their rooms. Hartley had whined but said he would just have sex in a club or alley to get his fill. Mark told them not to worry. He was a private man and actually hated public sex.

“Odd.” Len said.

“Yeah.” The other two agreed.

Meanwhile Hartley and Mark managed to track down the Flash. Hartley knew the meta’s identity and they used it to track him. They found Barry at a bar. He was sitting at a table by himself. The two grinned and went over to him.

“M-mark? Hartley?” He was surprised to see them.

“Hello Barry.” Mark leered at him.

“Barry.” Hartley purred.

He stood up and looked at the two in confusion. “Wh-”

Mark kissed him. It cut off whatever the speedster was trying to say. Hartley walked behind him. He pressed his erection against Barry’s ass and kissed his neck. The CSI was shocked.

‘What the hell?’ Barry shouted in his head as the two ground against him.

Hartley removed his lips from the hero’s neck. “Let’s take our boy out of here.”

“You’re right.” Mark said after he broke the kiss. “Let’s go.” He grabbed Barry’s hand and began walking to the door.

“Wh-” Barry was cut off once more.

“Shh. Don’t worry baby. You’ll get taken care of.” Mark cooed.

“B-”

“We’ll fill you up nice and good.” Hartley licked the shell of Barry’s ear.

He moaned. “I-”

“Are you not gay?” Mark asked despite knowing the answer.

“I like guys but-” He was cut off again.

“But what?” The meta asked.

“We are enemies.” He argued.

“So?” They asked.

They went into an alley. Mick and Len were there. Barry was confused. Hartley and Mark were annoyed. They didn’t want them ruining their fun. Mick and Len were emotionless.

“Go away.” Hartley said as Mark stood in front of the two. He wrapped his arms around Barry.

“W-what’s going on? What’s wrong with them?” He asked hoping it was just about the fact Barry was their enemy.

“Rainbow Raider whammied them with lust.” Len answered.

“I see.” He hid his disappointment.

“We were not!” Mark hissed.

“Then shine these into your eyes.” He said holding up the flashlights.

“Fine.” The two growled.

They turned the flashlight on and placed the light in their eyes. Their body language changed. Barry saw this and flashed off. If anyone looked at him before he ran off they would have seen the pained look on his face.

“You guys okay?” Mick asked.

“Yeah. How’s you figure it out?” Mark asked.

“Roy asked if we caught the show.” He answered.

“Ass. Where is he?” He asked as Hartley looked towards Barry and found that he had already left.

“With Lisa. She was ripping him a new one when we left.” Len said.

“Good.” Mark was happy about that.

“Did you see where Flash went?” Hartley asked.

“No.” The two said.

“Fuck.” He cursed.

“Why?” Len asked.

“We need to talk to him.” He said.

“True. Good luck with that.” He said.

“Thanks.” He glared at the thief.


End file.
